Recently, development is progressing in methods for determining whether or not a specific subject is included in an image captured by cameras and the like. Such image determinations generally employ a method that executes matching between a captured image and an image of the subject serving as a reference for determination (determination-use image), and determines whether or not the subject is included in the captured image.
Commonly, the size and display angle of the subject included in the captured image is often different from the size and display angle in the determination-use image.
A method has therefore been proposed in which a portion of the captured image is set as a matching region, and determination is made as to whether or not a specific subject is included in a captured image by resizing and rotating the set matching region.